Reconcile the Violence
by ramenfantasy
Summary: Lightning Farron/Snow Villiers Final Fantasy XIII AU that takes place after the events of Final Fantasy: Lightning Returns. Flashbacks will be canon, but will contain thoughts that diverge from canon. This fanfic is my personal take on what I would like to happen, and from judging on interactions. Rated T mostly, but is subject to change. Other pairings will appear.
1. Chapter 1

Some things never change. Some accepted life in the New World without a second thought, but others longed for an old life they could never quite remember. Grasping for direction. War broke out soon after. A civil war no less. Those who longed for an old life wanted to recreate a Fal'Cie. A protector, leader...free choice, and these people still choose the Fal'Cie. Bitter irony. Lightning held a hand over the tiny lightning bolt pendent over her chest, squinting her eyes ever so slightly as she stepped out of the cab.

The two warring sides of the free people had soon reached a point where Lightning had no choice but to intervene. This ironic civil war would only destroy the people she had so desperately tried to save. Give the people free choice, and a war breaks out. Tsk.

Lightning walked up the path to the familiar small house near a beach. Serah's one room house. The home she had moved into when Snow, and her decided to end their engagement. The various citizens she had saved, with the help of her companions from the past, were not the only ones who had changed.

"Lightning!" Serah's voice rang out through the air, and brought Lightning out from her thoughts. "I figured you would be here early. Apparently I was correct."

"Serah." Lightning greeted, wrapping her arms around her sister in a warm embrace. The rose haired woman took a step back before moving to the side. "I'm ready to hear about what happened between you, and Snow."

There was a pause as Serah brought a finger to her jaw. "I made some lemonade. We can talk inside."

"Alright." Lightning walked through the door to follow her younger sister inside. The home was nice, cozy, and a welcoming atmosphere. A home she always pictured Serah would have, but she had imagined by this time it would be more spatious for a family. Tch, Snow, you should have been here, she thought bitterly.

"Before I tell you anything, Sis, Snow never did anything wrong. He never hurt me, or hit me. He was always the perfect hero any girl would be proud to have by her side." Serah started, grabbing two glasses from a cabinet.

"Tch, I'll bite, what went wrong then? If he was so perfect he would be with you in a family home." Lightning responded, her arms folded over her chest as she sat at the table.

The younger Farron sister had a noticeable small smile. Barely a smile, but a curve on her lips. What went on? Snow had made an oath to always be there for Serah, and that had been broken. They were able to have a life together now. This explanation better be mind blowing.

"Nothing." Serah finally responded, filling the two glasses with lemonade. "Life had been almost perfect." She finally came over to Lightning, and sat the two glasses down on the glass table. "The thing is, Light, we changed. Snow is still the hero I've always known, but something has changed. I'm not entirely sure on how I would explain it. Since we decided call off whatever we had, I have surprisingly been more content with life. Even my students are enjoying my classes more."

"So, what about all that about you two being together forever?" Lightning asked, her glass remaining untouched. "Fighting through anything, and everything just to be together. You two were inspiring for the love that you shared. You honestly expect me to believe that you left him just like that? Serah, if he hurt you, I need to know." She reached across the table, and placed a hand over Serah's. "He promised to protect you. Promised to make you happy."

Serah turned her hand to grip onto Lightning's. "A part of me still loves him, in some way." She went silent, her eyes moving to the glass between her hands. Her slender thumb tracing the rim of the glass. "We were trying to go back to how things were before. At times I find myself missing what was before, but what we had here felt forced."

So, that's it, fighting through time to be with eachother, and this is what happens. "Where is he? Where's Snow?"

"I'm not sure on that one. He always enjoyed riding his motorcycle. I haven't seen him in awhile. Maybe he took a roadtrip." Serah replied, taking a drink from her glass.

"If what you had was over, very well." One leg crossed over the other as Lightning spoke. Her piercing sapphire eyes caught a glimpse of the reflection in her glass. A flashback from Gran Pulse clouded her mind.

Snow, standing in the green grass holding the tear shapped crystal. Beautiful tranquil setting with the sun. Their banter about speaking to Serah, and the forceful question of them getting married. The tears shed that she had refused Snow to witness...he had been inspirational. Taught her to go against her doubts, no doubts. Just for a moment she felt the same sudden need she had felt. The need to embrace him. It never happened, but their had been a brief moment of the need to. Just as quickly as it had been felt, it had disappeared.

Serah's Hero, a man willing to fight through anything to save her. Reckless, and moronic at times.

"Thanks for being honest with me." Lightning responded, snapping out of her flashback. "If Snow would have told me I would never have believed him." Quietly she raised the glass to her lips.

Slight agitation had built up over Snow's failure to keep Serah happy. Serah was right...people do indeed change. Not always for the better. His determination was admirable. Inspirational. The agitation slightly grew more, her grip tightening around the glass. Her fight to bring Snow back from his transformation. His desperate attempt for her to kill him, and end his life.

"She never stopped believing in you!" The desperation hit her like a train. He came home with Serah. They were supposed to be together. In that moment...she had felt her heart, what she had thought would have been lost, break. The thought of losing Snow. "For a second there, i thought you cared." He had fallen against her after finally breaking free. Relief had washed over her...Snow was back, and alive. Tch, yeah right. She had ignored the relief, and answered with sarcasm.

Lightning slammed her glass on the table, feeling the rage she had felt so long ago. The desperation had reignited a fire. "Excuse me." She stated, quickly standing up from the table, and walked towards the bathroom. Serah's reaction had not even been noticed, just ignored. Calm your mind. Focus on the now. She spoke to herself as she closed the bathroom door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Few hours before daybreak. Not entirely the ideal time to investigate the rumored rebel outpost. Lightning paced in her motel room. The fluff of the carpet under her feet as she finalized the plans for the next day. A situation like this had to be dealt with delicately. Reckless behavior could jeopardize one to many things. Need to sleep. Get it together. She thought to herself, her hand setting finally on the comforter on the bed. The energy will be needed for tomorrow. Finally she sat down on the edge of the bed, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she started to relax her muscles.

As she began to slip out of her zip up jacket, the sound of a knock filled the room. Housekeeping this early? A little strange, and a problem that should be brought up to the front desk. Lightning decided to ignore the knock as she removed the belt from her shorts. Another knock.

"Light, it's Snow." Her latenight visitor spoke. "I know you're awake. Your light is on. Never did take you for one to sleep with a bright light."

"..." What could she say to that? The man was not exactly on her good terms at the moment. Not to mention, how rude it was to just randomly show up so early in the morning unannounced. "Snow, go back to where ever it is you came from. I have work to do in the morning."

There was a brief pause, a muffled shuffle of feet. "Light, we need to talk."

The hell we do. Not really wanting to argue with the man, she stood up from the bed. "What do you need?" She asked, as she opened the door. Immediately a frown formed as she caught a whiff of alcohol from him. "How much have you had?" Drunken Snow wanting to talk. A drunken man babbling for forgiveness from leaving her sister was not what she wanted to hear. "Sober up, and try again later." She started before attempting to close the door.

"I am sober enough." He retorted with his foot in the doorway.

With a deep sigh, she rolled her eyes, the door opened as she stepped out of the way. "Just don't puke anywhere. The toilet is your target. Puke anywhere else, and I'm throwing you out." He half-heartedly chuckled before sitting on a chair. "Now, what is so important that you come banging on my door? And drunk."

"I was thinking of everything. How I met Serah, our first meeting, my promise to make her happy, and the words you said to bring me back from myself."

How could she forget how they first met. He was a reckless idiot who dreamed of being a hero. Stepped on the toes of PSICOM. Oddly enough...his presence had a comfort to it. A comfort that made her uncomfortable. Contradicting, but she was uncomfortable with that familiar feeling. Back then she couldn't place it...now though...he had reminded her of her father.

"So you drank yourself here? What are you even doing here?" She asked, rubbing her brow in frustration.

"I decided to look into the same situation you are. I didn't even drink that much to really be called drunk. I only had a drink or two." He replied, his gaze on the floor. "I've had something on my mind for a long time, Light, I need to get this off my chest before it tears me apart." His gaze still avoiding hers. Burning a hole into the carpet if they could.

Probably wasn't even the right mind. "Given your behavior, I'd rather not know what you have on your mind." However, she found her eyes softening slightly. He could be here to try and win Serah back over. Wouldn't be the first time he made poor decisions without Serah there. "Where ever it is you are staying, go there. You're mind is being effected by the alcohol."

He stood from the chair, removing his bandana from his arm, "My mind is fine. I know how to handle my liquor."

Lightning folded her arms over her chest, annoyed that this drunken mess had knocked on her door, and even wanting to get some confession off his chest. I'm not God. She thought. Save the confessions for the church. "Does it have to do with Serah?"

Snow chuckled, lightly tossing the bandana on the coffee table. "I would be lying if I said 'yes." Finally his glossed over eyes met with Lightning's. "Light, I-"

"Save it." She hissed. Jumping merely inches from Snow. "If what you're about to say is what I'm thinking, than save it. Your excuses on troubles settling with your life here is your problem. You left Serah."

"She left me!" He angrily replied. "If she would have me, I would take her back. We both have changed! I held on to my promise as long as I could. To say I am making excuses?! I loved Serah with every fiber in my being. That girl was my everything. Everything I failed to protect."

"I said, 'save it!" Lightning snapped, a hand raising with one finger pointed. Always stubborn. Headstrong, and running headfirst. Tch, moron.

"Just listen to me, dammit!" He retorted, absent mindedly grabbing a hold of her hand. Instead of tossing it to the side, he held it gently. HIs gloved thumb slowly running over her skin. "I can't keep going with this on my mind."

A chill took over her body. Goosebumps covering her skin where Snow made contact with her skin. "Don't." One word as she avoided eye contact, her gaze past his arm. Just a chill had passed over her. His body language, behavior, and words sent this uneasy feeling. For your sake, you better not be confessing anything, but regret for leaving Serah.

Silence filled the room. Ticking from the clock could be heard as Snow gazed down at where he held her hand. Minutes passing as the two stood in silence. "Light, look at me." With one hand, he tilted her head up from her chin. Slowly he began to lean down towards her. Eyes closing, his breath hot, burning with a faint smell of liquor. He stopped, shaking his long blonde locks of hair with a sigh.

Warmth replaced the chill. Cheeks red from anger, and regretably excitement. "Are you out of your damn mind?" Why are you racing, stop. Her hand went over her heart. Quickly she would push herself away from the man. Snow...he looked defeated. Run down. "Get out." She spoke, nodding her head to the door. "You aren't thinking straight."

As much as that would hurt to know that he was just drunk. Almost kissed her while drunk. Drunk and confused most likely. She turned with her back to Snow. Stern as she approached her door. "Sober up, and get your priorities straight."

Silence. No footsteps. Nothing. Her head turned towards the man, and there he sat on her chair. "Snow." His head hung as he avoided her gaze.

"I am thinking clearly. Dammit, Lightning, it took everything I had to come here."

"Well, good job, you made it. Now leave. I won't assume the reason you're here, but I won't ignore what you just tried." Something must have stopped him though. At least he did stop. "Tch...I need a drink." She pushed past Snow, and went to her mini fridge in the room. A bottle of Vodka sitting with a quarter empty.

Snow once let himself be carried away by desperation. Drowning himself in chaos. Lost in his grief...even then he stood strong. Stronger than her. Alone to deal with chaos and grief. The memory sent her a flutter of sympathy. Drunk and seeking comfort from his once companion. "Snow, -" She had turned, voice sympathetic in hopes to soothe his current state. The turn was met with the Hero right behind her, hand on the vodka as if to stop her from drinking. Breathing distance. His breath had a hint of liquor to hit, not as strong as she assumed it would be. "What the hell? Back-" Again she was cut off, only to feel his arms around her for an embrace.

"I-" Snow started, but Lightning cut him off with a quick shush. "Don't say it." Lightning quickly stated, her arms limp not returning the embrace. "What you wanted from Serah I can never be." It hurt to say, enough to bring the sting of tears to her eyes. Even a flutter in her chest. "You were engaged to my little sister. What kind of person would I be?"

Silence, just a tighter embrace. That was why he was here. A shot in the dark from how he was acting...and she was right. "So you do feel something." He simply put, arms still around her.

Finally, she pulled back to take a good step from the man; also, to take her bottle back from his grip. "Some things are better left unsaid." She uncapped the bottle, and quickly took a swig from it. "Now leave. The comfort you seek is not one I can give."

"But-" He started.

"I won't ask you again. I'll leave, and go somewhere else."

Without another word, Snow turned with a mixed expression written over him. Understanding and frustration. I'm sorry, Snow. She thought to herself as the door closed behind him. In a quick stride, she went to lock the door. Before walking away, however, she reached up without thinking. A hand on the door to go with the stabbing pain she felt in her chest. If only my heart was still away from me...this pain wouldn't be here.

WORD FROM AUTHOR

Thank you for the positive reviews. I apologize for the slow update. Been dealing with full time work, and two kids. Along with other things. I will update soon as I can. Just bear with me if it takes a week, month, or whatever. Once again, I am sorry for the delay. Thank you for the support 3


End file.
